theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue Air (Episode)
Rogue Air Synopsis STEPHEN AMELL, ROBBIE AMELL, WENTWORTH MILLER, LIAM MCINTYRE AND DOUG JONES GUEST STAR: As Wells (Tom Cavanagh) once again gets the upper hand on The S.T.A.R. Labs Team, Barry (Grant Gustin) realizes he needs to make a big move and reaches out to an old foe, Captain Cold (Guest Star Wentworth Miller), for help. Joe (Jesse L. Martin) and Caitlin (Danielle Panabaker) warn Barry that Captain Cold can’t be trusted. True to form, Captain Cold has his own agenda that involves the Metahumans trapped in the containment cells. As things seem to be going from bad to worse, The Flash gets reinforcements Green Arrow (Guest Star Stephen Amell) and Firestorm (Guest Star Robbie Amell). Doug Aarniokoski Directed The Episode Written by Aaron Helbing & Todd Helbing. Summary Iris, Joe, Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco consider recent events. In his lair beneath S.T.A.R. Labs, Harrison tells Eddie that he will get back everything that was taken from him. Barry meets Iris at Jitters and finds her contemplating the return labels she and Eddie had printed up. He assures her that they're going to find Eddie, but she reminds Barry that he's searched the city repeatedly and found nothing. Barry refuses to let Harrison take anyone else like he took Nora, just as Cisco calls and says that he needs to meet with the group. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco tells his friends that he checked Harrison's abandoned wheelchair and has discovered that it contains a futuristic battery. Cisco believes that it was fading Harrison additional power to let him move faster than Barry. The accelerator alarm sounds and Cisco and Barry realize that Harrison has been inside S.T.A.R. Labs the entire time, rebuilding and reactivating the accelerator. Barry, Joe, and Harrison go to the accelerator chamber to find Harrison, and Cisco takes a cup of soda to look for tachyon anomalies. When the soda starts drifting upward, Reverse Flash runs past them and the prisoner release protocol activates. Barry speeds after his nemesis, while Peek-A-Boo's cell opens. She teleports out, knocks down Joe and Cisco, grabs Joe's gun, and shoots her way out. Caitlin arrives, sees the escaped prisoner, and runs, Peek-A-Boo easily captures and prepares to shoot Caitlin, but Iris arrives and knocks her out from behind. The two speedsters run through the city and Reverse Flash easily outruns Barry. As they lock Peek-A-Boo back up and confirm that Caitlin is okay, Joe hears Eddie yelling for help. They climb down to the lair and help him up, and Iris finds Eddie's engagement ring case on the floor. She picks it up and takes it with her. As Caitlin rehydrates Eddie, Barry returns and Eddie explains what happened. He tells the others that Harrison said that they were family, and describes the power cylinder that his captor was working on. Once he and Iris head for home, the computer sounds another alert. Cisco goes to the accelerator and confirms that the power cylinder is hooked up to the accelerator, and it's charging the device up. He warns that he can't defuse Harrison's future technology and that it will finish its job in 36 hours. Barry figures that Harrison will return then to do whatever he's planning, and Caitlin points out that the activation will kill the five metahumans that they have locked up in the accelerator pipeline. Barry suggests that they take the prisoners to Oliver's prison on Lian Yu, and tells Cisco to find a way to transport them there safely while he calls Oliver. Once Cisco and Caitlin leaves, Barry says that Joe will handle transporting the prisoners. The next day, Joe talks privately to Cecile at the station because Singh is on his honeymoon. He vaguely tells her that they have metahumans in custody and need to transfer them. He wants to clear a route through town, but Cecile points out that holding the metahumans without a trial is illegal. She refuses to get involved and tells Joe to do the same. Barry arrive and tells Joe that A.R.G.U.S. is sending a transport plane to Ferris Air's abandoned field, and they need to get the metahumans there. Oliver isn't returning his calls and Lyla has set up the transfer to Lian Yu. Joe repeats Cecile's warning and wonders how they're different from the criminal metahumans, and Barry point out that they're not murdering and robbing. Later, Barry finds Len Snart at a bar and says that they need to talk. He wants Len to help transport the metahumans out of Central City. The villain doesn't see why it's his problem, but Barry warns that the prisoners if freed will tear apart the city, leaving Len with nothing to rob. Len concedes the matter but says that he'll need a favor in return. When he writes down what it is, Barry says that it's impossible and Len tells him that he'll have to consider what else he wants in payment. Eddie returns to work and Iris, surprised, wonders why he's coming back so soon. Her fiancé says that he needs something constant in his life. When Iris shows him the engagement ring he had for her, she asks why he changed his mind. Eddie says that Harrison showed him the future... and that Barry and Iris get married. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry tells Joe about going to Len, who warns him against trusting a criminal. With sixteen hours left until the accelerator charges up, Len arrives and tells Barry that his price is the wiping of all evidence against him. Barry agrees and Joe insists on discussing the matter privately. Once they're alone, Joe reminds Barry that Len is a killer. Barry irritably says that he can't beat Harrison, and all he can do is save his victims. That night, Flash breaks into the CCPD, wipes the computer records on Len, and takes all of the physical evidence. He then meets the villain and hands over the boxes. Cold's sister Lisa steps out of the shadows and destroys the boxes with her gold gun, and Cold agrees to work with Flash. Barry takes Cold and Lisa back to S.T.A.R. Labs with him, and Cold assures Joe that his word is good and he hasn't told anyone Flash's true identity. Lisa flirts with Cisco, who tries to ignore her and tells Barry that he's figured out a way to transport the metahumans to Ferris Air. He takes them outside and shows them the frozen food truck that he borrowed from his uncle. Cisco rigged up an energy damper powered by Harrison's battery. Lisa points out that she's the only one who has a Class A CDL and agrees to drive. They gas the five prisoners unconscious, put them in the back of the truck, and activate the dampers. As Flash scouts ahead, setting up barricades, Lisa drives the truck through the city while Cold rides escort on his motorcycle. In the back, the prisoners wake up and realize that their powers don't work. Mark and Kyle argue with each other, and start to fight as the truck brakes to a halt when it arrives at the airfield. In the cab, Lisa asks Cisco why he didn't give her a code name like her brother's. She convinces him to think of a name for her and he reluctantly dubs her "Golden Glider." The A.R.G.U.S. transport flies down out of the sky and the team waits for it to land. Inside the truck, the metahumans realize that they have their powers back. In the cab, Cisco realizes that the dampers are losing power. As he warns the others, Weather Wizard summons lightning to destroy the plane, while Deathbolt blasts open the rear door. Flash generates a vortex by spinning his arms at superspeed to hold Mist back, while Peek-A-Boo decides to teleport away rather than fight. Rainbow Raider uses his power to drive Caitlin insane with rage so that she attacks Cisco for abandoning Ronnie. Deathbolt and Weather Wizard combine forces and bring Flash down, and Deathbolt prepares to finish the speedster. However, Cold freezes the metahuman, containing his plasma blasts and killing him. Golden Glider arrives to back up her brother, and Cold advises Weather Wizard and Rainbow Rider to leave. However, he tells them to remember who set them free, and the two metahumans quickly leave. As Flash lies on the tarmac, Cold goes over and admits to his nemesis that he sabotaged the dampers. He figures that they owe him now and will join his Rogues, and points out that Flash made the mistake of trusting him. Cold then mounts his motorcycle with his sister and drives off. Later back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry admits to Joe that he screwed up by trying to do what Oliver would do. Joe tells Barry that he's the kind of hero who cares about people, and advises him not to walk on the dark side again. The accelerator finishes powering up and the two men go to join Cisco and Caitlin. Iris goes to the station and tell Eddie that she loves him, and she's going to choose her own future. However, her ex-fiance says that he's always known that Barry is the man that Iris loves. He tells her to let it end for his sake, and Iris reluctantly agrees. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry sees Harrison on the monitors, approaching the front gate. Joe tells Barry not to confront the scientist, but Barry says that he has to and goes outside. Harrison admits that threatening the metahumans wasn't part of his plan, and insists that he's not the villain. He tells Barry to look at everything that he's done, and realize that he's only done what he had to. Harrison advises Barry to go inside if he wants to know what he has planned, and reminds his rival that he's always beaten him. Firestorm and Arrow arrive, and Harrison smiles and says fighting all of them should be fun. Harrison dons his Reverse Flash costume and charges at Barry, and throws him aside. Arrow shoots the villain in the leg while Firestorm flies down and Reverse Flash sends him flying across the city with a wind vortex. As Flash runs after his ally, Arrow tells Reverse Flash that his arrow contained nanites compliments of Ray Palmer that negated the villain's speed. Undeterred, Reverse Flash fights Arrow in hand to hand. Flash catches Firestorm just before he slams into a building, and then runs back. Meanwhile, the nanites wear off and Reverse Flash speeds back and prepares to kill him with a superfast blow. Flash slams into him and the two of them run up the side of the lab building. Firestorm is waiting and this Reverse Flash with a flame blast, and Arrow shoots the villain with another nanite arrow when he hits the ground. Arrow tells Flash that he may need a favor from him sometime and the speedster readily agrees, and then Arrow and Firestorm leaves. Meanwhile, Flash tells the unconscious Reverse Flash that he finally has him. Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne Recurring Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Green Arrow *Robbie Amell as Firestorm *Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold *Liam McIntyre as Weather Wizard *Peyton List as Golden Glider *Anthony Carrigan as The Mist *Paul Anthony as Chroma *Doug Jones as Deathbolt *Britne Oldford as Peek-a-Boo *Danielle Nicolet as Cecile Horton Guest Stars *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4138378/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Rogue_Air *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_Rogue_Air Episode 22